Starcow's Yaoi Fanfiction
This is starcow's Yaoi Fanfiction written for Ed Bellis's What Would You Do. Ness x Lucas The two young boys sat quietly on an oak bench, drenched by frequent rains and thoroughly stained due to consumers of fat-enhancing products spilling their goods all over it. One fidgeted with his cap nervously, as a faint blush crawled upon his face. The other twirled with his bright, blonde hair anxiously, as he, too, had a case of the rosey cheeks. His black, oval eyes occasionally looked in to the others' eyes, his being the same color and shape. A sound shattered the silence as the young boy dressed in shorts, a baseball cap, and a purple and yellow striped shirt accidentally dropped his yo-yo. He stared at it, scared to move from his spot, as the small toy rolled around, finally beginning to rest as it jittered roughly on the ground, lying on its side. The boy in the yellow and purple clothes fidgeted lightly, finally beginning to rise up from his resting place. He bent over, as his rump faced towards the other boy, dressed in the yellow and orange shirt and blue jean shorts. The boy in the yellow and orange tried to look away but failed, as he stared, mesmerized by the nice and curvy rear of the boy in the purple and yellow. As the boy picked up his yo-yo, his hat fell off, floating softly to the ground as it landed softly on to the stone road of the park they were visiting, resting on its top, occasionally stirred by the light wind. He reached down to pick up his hat, after quickly shoving his yo-yo in to the depths of his pocket. As he reached down to pick it up, he felt a warmth. A five-fingered figure was below his, as he accidentally grasped it without noticing. It was the hand of the other boy. As the orange and yellow boy picked up, he blushed as he clutched the red and purple cap to his chest lightly, then handed it over to the boy in the yellow and purple. The boy in the orange and yellow blushed fiercely, staring intensely at the ground. He made a sudden movement, wrapping his arms around the torso of the boy in the purple and yellow, his face that of a tomato's. The boy in the purple and yellow put his hands on his hips, nodding confidently, as he said a single word, the first word the other boy had heard from him; “OKAY!” Upon these words being uttered, the distance between their faces had lessened. As they became closer and closer, their small noses touched lightly as their huge, abnormally shaped eyes stared in to each other. As they stared, their faces began to meld in to each other as their lips touched, kissing each other softly. They were both now frustratingly embarrassed, as their abnormally huge heads grew in to a bright red, looking off in to seperate directions. Shoes. Red shoes. Red shoes standing on the stone road. These were all they saw as they fidgeted anxiously. “...I love you, Ness.” “...OKAY!” Category: WWYD